


(podfic of) Lads' Night

by anotherslashfan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cisswap, Cover Art, F/F, Genderplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherslashfan/pseuds/anotherslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn dresses up as a man for the Best Song Ever video. Harry wants to play, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Lads' Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lads' Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988974) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



> Birthday gift for gorgeousnerd.  
> Thank you for writing such a beautiful story and giving blanket permission! Hope you enjoy.  
> Cover art made by me.
> 
> If you like the podfic, please also leave feedback for the story. Thank you.
> 
> For more detailed content notes and warnings, check out the notes on the story (linked at the top of this page).

**Length:** 10m:59s

 **Links:** [mp3](http://anotherslashfan.parakaproductions.com/audio/1D-lads_night.mp3) (10.11 MB, right-click and save-as)  
[mp3 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vowghqdxoi6rdam/1D-lads_night.mp3)  
or at the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lads-night)

Or you can listen to it right here (thank you for hosting, [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):  


Feedback is love!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Dreamwidth: [Link](http://anotherslashfan.dreamwidth.org/166092.html)


End file.
